Empowered State
The power to enter an empowered state. Not to be confused with Powered Form or Super Form. Also Called * Empowered Mode * Enhanced State/Mode * Powered Up State/Mode Capabilities User can enter a state in which they receive a substantial increase in their existing abilities and unlock new ones. In some cases, unlike Super Form or Powered Form, the user does not transform, but the power received still allows them to match or even surpass powerful opponents. Applications * Double-Edged Power * Energy Amplification * Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition * Limit Break/Limiter Removal * Self-Power Augmentation Limitations * The ability may greatly deplete the user's reserves of strength. Associations * Inner Power * Self Transcendence * Zenith Known Users Gallery Goku Kaioken gif.gif|With the aid of the Kaioken, Goku (Dragon Ball series) is able to increase his Ki reserves up to 20 times their natural limit, but at the cost of exhausting his body. Angered_6.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball series) in his Angered State. SBG².jpg|After becoming Super Saiyan Gods and adapting to its power, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) became Saiyans beyond God, enabling them to use the Super Saiyan God power in their base forms. Potential_Unleashed_Gohan.png|After having all of his latent power unlocked by the Old Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball series) obtained the Potential Unleashed form, his most powerful state of being. Future Warrior Kaioken.jpg|The Future Warrior (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) is capable of utilizing both the Kaioken... XV_Unlock_Potential.png|...and the Potential Unleashed form. Piccolo Super Namek.png|Using Namekian Fusion to merge with fellow Namekians Nail and Kami, Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) became a Super Namek, possessing power surpassing that of an untrained Super Saiyan. Dabura demonic will anime.png|Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) uses Demonic Will to enter an empowered state. HW_Link_Focus_Spirit.png|Using Focus Spirit, Link (Hyrule Warriors) enters an enhanced state that increases his strength, speed, and defense. Hazard_shield_fully_corrupted_hypermode_phaaze_landing_site_dolphin_hd.png|Using the PED Suit and Phazon in her body, Samus Aran (Metroid) enters Hypermode, receiving a vast increase in firepower and strength. Eight Gates-Rock Lee.jpg|Users of the Eight Inner Gates such as Rock Lee, (Naruto) are able to open them in order to gain access to a great amounts of chakra at the cost of doing extreme damage to their body. Cursed Seal Level 1.PNG|When he possessed the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sasuke (Naruto) received an increase in chakra and physical abilities. At the seals' second level, he was able to fight on par with Naruto's One-Tailed form. Luffy_Gear_Second.png|By using Gear Second to increase the flow of blood throughout his body, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) enters a state in which his strength and speed are greatly enhanced. P4AU (P3 Mode, Aigis activate her true power).jpg|By releasing her limiter, Aigis (Persona 3) enters Orgia Mode, her most powerful state of being. Lost Galaxy Lights of Orion.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) can use the Lights of Orion to access a state in which they able to enhance the strength of most their arsenal and ultized their Power-Up Mode. Lost Galaxy Megazord Lights of Orion.gif|The Lost Galaxy Rangers can also use the Lights of Orion to empower their Galaxy Megazord and its saber. Going_Unleashed_Mode.png|Using Dark Gaia's power, Sonic the Werehog (Sonic Unleashed) enters Unleashed Mode, gaining enhanced strength, speed, and durability. Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|Whenever Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) removes his Inhibitor Rings, he becomes Chaos Shadow, allowing him to tap into a limitless supply of Chaos Energy while draining his stamina. Chaos_Ability-_shadow-min.png|Even with his Inhibitor Rings on, Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can enter an enhanced state of being via Chaos Boost. Chase Young Dragon Form.png|When Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) transforms into his lizard form he becomes much faster and stronger. Holy Lock 1st Seal.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) enhances his strength by releasing the first seal of his Holy Lock. BuffRoshi(PtP).png|Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) in his MAX Power form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Empowerments Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers